1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifts and, more specifically to a rotative platform powered manually through a hand crank or motor connected to a worm gear as the system motive force. Each of the arm bar lift is connected to a worm screw shaft providing synchronization as each arm bar rotates from the load position to the travel position. The device can rotate 360 degrees keeping a level platform through its entire rotation. This level platform rotation can only be achieved by having both arm bars connected and kept in time with each other with the worm gears and worm screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other lifting devices designed for motor vehicles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,758 issued to Darfus on Feb. 8, 1966.
Another patent was issued to Spencer on Oct. 21, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,811. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,890 was issued to Robson on Jul. 13, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 29, 1988 to Zrostlik as U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,809.
Another patent was issued to 4,940,096 on Jul. 10, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,096. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,564 was issued to Bianchini on Oct. 10, 1995. Another was issued to Croswell on Dec. 26, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,895 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 3, 2001 to Cross as U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,117.
Another patent was issued to Puska on Oct. 8, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,095. Yet another Canadian Patent No. CA 2385101 was issued to Gatheridge on Nov. 4, 2004. Another was issued to Tzortzinis on Sep. 14, 2004 as Canadian Patent No. CA 2452740 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 24, 2005 to Carrithers as International Patent Application No. WO 2005/026455.